1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an inkjet recording method and inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet type printing, where ink is ejected from ink ejection ports formed from nozzles, slits, porous films and the like, is used on many printing type printers because of the compact size and low cost. Within inkjet type printing there are the following types which are superior in the provision of high resolution and high speed printing characteristics: piezo inkjet type, where the change in shape of piezoelectric elements is used to eject ink; together with, thermal inkjet type, where thermal energy causing a boiling phenomenon is used to eject the ink, Currently one of the important issues raised is increasing inkjet printing speeds and raising image quality when printing on ordinary paper. In order to achieve this there are image forming methods proposed (for example see Japanese Patent No. 2667401) where after a liquid, which comprises compounds with cation groups, is applied to a recording medium, and then the liquid penetrates into the recording medium, remaining in the medium. Then as soon as the liquid has disappeared from the surface of the medium, inks containing anion dyes are applied to form images.
Also proposed (for example see JPA No. 2001-294788) are color ink sets with the aim of high speed drying properties, high optical density, raised image quality comprising: black inks containing water and water-soluble solvents, where the drying time with ordinary paper is 5 seconds or less; color inks containing coloring materials, water, water soluble solvents, and coagulants which coagulate components of black ink, giving a drying-time of 5 seconds or less with ordinary paper.
Further still are proposed (for example see JPA No. 9-254376) methods of inkjet printing which allow double sided printing to be carried out on a recording medium comprising: selecting either double sided or single sided printing modes; when the double sided printing mode is selected then selecting a mode from between a treatment liquid using printing mode, where application of a treatment liquid is made to the recording medium, or a low density print mode, where the amount of ink ejected is decreased for the recording medium.
However, in the above methods, because the aim is to improve image quality, in the likes of optical density, bleeding, and inter color bleeding, not enough consideration has been made of drying time or fixation time. In particular, when undertaking high speed printing at the same time as double sided printing, because of contact of the printed surface with feeding rollers and such paper conveying structural elements just after printing, coloring material can get stuck to the paper conveying structural elements. This stuck on coloring material can be re-transferred onto the image area and it has become clear that dirty images can occur. Because of this, a technology which will provide satisfactory drying times and fixation properties, as well as improving image quality such as optical density, bleeding, and inter color bleeding, is required.